


[Podfic] If It's Not Love by astolat

by fire_juggler



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If It's Not Love by astolat read aloud.</p><p><b>Summary: </b>Harold never asked; never even looked twice. John never registered desire from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If It's Not Love by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If It's Not Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962111) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Many thanks to astolat for giving blanket permission to podfic.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if_its_not_love.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:33 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if_its_not_love-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if_its_not_love-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
